Just The Way I Am
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome was on the train to a 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' already expecting the strange and exciting, she never expected for a dark romance to form between her and some platinum blonde whom she'd only just met on the train. Draco Malfoy seems to be excited for different reasons than what the school may offer him, but he is, needless to say, looking forward to what the year
1. Chapter 1

**_Just The Way I Am_**

**_Summary: Kagome was on the train to a 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' already expecting the strange and exciting, she never expected for a dark romance to form between her and some platinum blonde whom she'd only just met on the train. Draco Malfoy seems to be excited for different reasons than what the school may offer him, but he is, needless to say, looking forward to what the year may bring...even if he himself has to forcefully bring it to surface. _**

**_Category: Crossover_**

**_Anime/Movie:Book: Harry Potter/Inuyasha_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Veela!Draco_**

**_(AkumaChibi Made summary for me because I didn't want to remake the summary cause the original one disspeared) _**

**_Warning: This has Possessive/Dominant Veela Draco…..If you don't like…press back button. _**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**  
**_x-X-x_**

Kagome sat quietly reading in the train compartment alone, it seems like how it always was. She was a loner, the girl no one saw and just overlooked. It didn't really bother her much though, she had six years of practice, that and she liked the silence, but sometimes she did wish she had friends.

Kagome did talk to a girl a year younger than her sometimes, Luna Lovegood, but she had her own group of friends now and didn't want to bother her. They mostly only conversed with her when they were at their house table, Ravenclaw.

She flipped the last page of her book and quickly read the page before closing it with a sigh, "I really should have bought more books when I had the chance." Now she was going to have to wait till they got to Hogwarts so she could Owl order more books for her to read.

She was a Ravenclaw for a reason.

Looking out the window Kagome frowned, _'I still have a little over an hour before I get to Hogwarts.'_

Glancing once more out the window she stood up and dusted her robes off. She would go to the bathroom and freshen up then come back and decided what she wanted to do for her remaining time of the train.

It shouldn't be that hard to find something to do.

As she made her way down to the bathroom Kagome smiled as she saw some of the first years chatting and looking in awe at everything around them.

First years were always so cute.

Arriving at the bathroom she moved out of the way for a couple of Hufflepuff girls and entered. She just needed the mirror to fix her hair then she would go back to her compartment.

Stepping in front of the mirror she frowned at her hair, she knew she should have put it up instead of leaving it down. It always ended up messy if she didn't keep it up, it was too long!

Grabbing her wand out she gave it a flick and muttered a quick, "Capillo Pone" Her hair straitened and became less frizzy from it being down.

Kagome smiled as she saw her hair back to the way it should be and put away her wand. Checking the mirror once more she made her way out of the bathroom.

As Kagome closed the bathroom door she was slammed into the wall, ands gripping her wrists as she was pushed flush against another body. She felt his nose brushing against the hollow of her throat making Kagome's eyes widen if fear.

Just as she was about to scream three people ripped the male away from her, Kagome didn't take any time to hurry back into the bathroom and shut the door, eyes wide and face flushed. This was something she was not expecting on her train ride back to Hogwarts.

Taking a couple deep breaths she tensed up when the door opened, but relaxed when she saw a Slytherin girl come in and shut the door. She thought it was the guy that tried to attack her.

The girl gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry about him…he is having a hard time right now….that and well…." The girl frowned like she was trying to find a good way to explain it, but instead she sighed and held out her hand, "I'm Pansy Parkinson, I am sorry but It would be better if Draco explained why he tried to….jump you."

Kagome blinked and looked down at the hand of the girl, "I'm Kagome Higurashi….pleasure" She shook the older girls hand then let go, "And Draco…he was the one to try to attack me…..what else is there to explain?"

Pansy blinked then let out a small laugh, "He wasn't trying to attack you….more like jump your bones…if you get my drift."

Frowning Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Jump my bones?" She didn't really understand that phrasing…he attacked her…is that another way of putting it?

The Slytherin blinked, "You don't know what that means?" The girl bit back a laugh before hugging her to her body. Kagome was short compared to her, a couple inches at least.

"You're adorable!" Pansy squealed, she hasn't met such an innocent girl before. Being in Slytherin you are well versed in everything and to meet a girl her age so innocent she couldn't help but like the girl.

"Huh?" Kagome squeaked out getting out of the girls arms, she was about to say more when a knock at the door interrupted.

"Pansy? Are you coming out anytime soon…" It was a male voice and it sounded worried and somewhat on the frantic side, "Draco wants to see _**her **_now…Theo took him back to the compartment…but he is about to come running back and tearing the door down."

Pansy scowled, "We are coming now. Go calm him down Blaise." There was a sigh on the other end of the door before feet shuffled away.

The Slytherin girl looked at Kagome and smiled, "Will you come back to the compartment so explanations can be told?"

The girl was giving her a pleading look making Kagome cave, she couldn't say no, "Alright but if he attacks me again…I am gone."

The girl grinned agreeing, "I will make sure it doesn't happen! No need to worry!" The girl dragged her out of the bathroom and down the hall until they reached a compartment Kagome guessed was theirs.

Pansy gave Kagome a reassuring smile as she opened the door to the compartment that she knew had her 'attacker'

As the door opened all sound stopped and all eyes looked to them. Pansy pushed Kagome in and shut the door behind them. Not saying a work Kagome looked into the grey eyes of a blonde man she knew was the one that had her pinned to the bathroom door.

"Go ahead take a seat" Pansy chirped as she sat down next to Draco, her attacker.

Taking a deep breath she cautiously took another step into the apartment and took the open seat closest to the door and on the opposite side of her 'attacker'. Sitting down she made sure to keep eye contact with the blonde that seemed to watch her every move.

Just as Kagome took her seat she couldn't help but think, _'It feels like I am a juicy zebra…and he is the lion ready to pounce and devour his dinner'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: There first chapter done! Hope everyone likes it! I mean, Veela Draco…who could resist!**_

_**Possessive/Dominant Draco what is not to love.**_

_**I have seen plenty of Draco/Kagome..but no Veela Draco fics…I was disappointed…sooo I had to make this! ^-^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just The Way I Am_**

**_Summary: Kagome was on the train to a 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' already expecting the strange and exciting, she never expected for a dark romance to form between her and some platinum blonde whom she'd only just met on the train. Draco Malfoy seems to be excited for different reasons than what the school may offer him, but he is, needless to say, looking forward to what the year may bring...even if he himself has to forcefully bring it to surface._**

**_Category: Crossover_**

**_Anime/Movie:Book: Harry Potter/Inuyasha_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Veela!Draco_**

**_(AkumaChibi Made summary for me because I didn't want to remake the summary cause the original one disspeared)_**

**_Warning: This has Possessive/Dominant Veela Draco…..If you don't like…press back button._**

**_Ages: They are 17 years old. SO they are going to be in their 7th year. So this will take place in that book. So No Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the fic…or at least not for awhile._**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome shifted in her seat as she looked at the people around her, she didn't want to speak first. She was somewhat being forced to be here for one, the other reason….she didn't know if she could choke up the right words to say.

"Your name is Kagome Higurashi?" One asked, the same voice she heard outside the bathroom. It had a slight accent to it….either Italian or French, she couldn't tell. He had dark hair that was short but had enough length to cover one of his dark blue eyes. He had tanned skin, which was lighter than her own Asian skin.

She didn't really recognize him, but then again she really didn't pay attention to many people at school, especially if they weren't in her own house.

Nodding Kagome squeaked out, "Yes, and who are all of you?" She couldn't just number them; well she was going to start if they didn't start telling names.

The boy gave her a smirk, "I'm Blaise Zabini…you have already met Pansy" and he paused before continuing, "And Draco." He gestured to the Slytherin next to _Draco _her attacker_. _

Next he gestured to the boy who pulled Draco off her by the bathroom, "Theodore Nott, but everyone calls him Theo" He was the same height as Blaise from what she saw, had short spiked brown hair, with dark green eyes, which reminded Kagome of the shade of nature. Seeing her looking at him, Theo gave a small smirk and a two finger salute.

Next he pointed to the only other girl, beside Pansy and herself, in the compartment, "That is Daphne Greengrass." The girl had elbow length blond hair and shocking blue eyes. She gave Kagome a kind smile, and it reminded Kagome of a glass doll. She looked fragile and ladylike, but Kagome had a guess she was anything but.

Shifting Kagome muttered, "It's a pleasure." Glancing around she repressed a sigh, "soooo anyone going to explain things to me?"

No one said anything until Draco sighed.

"Do you know what a Veela is?" Draco asked, his grey eyes coming up to connect to her ocean blue ones.

Kagome stayed quiet for a couple of seconds her eyes still locked into grey eyes, "Veela..?" Kagome questioned, eyes shifting to the people in the room, before it went back to the blonde male. She was trying to rack her brain on if she had read up on veela before, "What does this have to do on why he attacked me?"

There was a chocking sound from Draco, "Attack?" His eyes were wide, hurt and confusion clearly displayed.

Kagome frowned, "Yes, outside of the bathroom."

Hearing a sigh Kagome saw Pansy lean over and whisper something to him. His eyes widened then he relaxed as if understanding something.

"I….wasn't attacking you as…you put it." A light blush dusted his cheeks. He paused about to say more but sighed and ran a hand threw his loose blond hair.

Pansy who was sitting there watching the exchange stood up and glared at the two, "Fine if you are going to not just come out and say it I will!" She turned to look Kagome in the eye, "Your Draco's mate! There!"

"What does that mean…." Kagome questioned after a couple minutes of silence, "Mate…meaning like..lifetime partner?"

Draco grinned eyes darkening, "Yes, that is what it means..more or less or a simple, You are mine will suffice too."

'_His'_, Kagome's eyebrow twitched slightly, _'I don't belong to anyone and I sure as hell don't belong to this weirdo….'_

"No thanks."

The whole compartment lapsed into silence…and before Kagome knew it she could feel the train come to a stop causing her to jumped to her feet, "Well…it was nice talking to you….I'm going to leave now" she turned to the group a fake smile on her lips, "Lets pretend this never happened so you can find a better 'mate'…. ….okay?" Then she ran out of the room. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to process everything.

What Kagome didn't know was she left a stunned room and a heartbroken veela behind.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: There ya go, chapter two! Hope everyone liked it. I horded it for half a day! *Smiles innocently* I don't hoard fics….me! Never!**_


End file.
